


More Than Magic

by bluemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied Violence, Murder, Typical Bella/Voldie Fanaticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they need something more pointed than magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gamma_Orionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/gifts).



Bella loved her Lord's magic, the feel of his power crackling through the air like a bolt of lightning, electrifying her heart and sending thrills down her arms and legs. She wanted nothing more in life than to simply sit beside him and feel that power, revel in its beauty and throw her head back laughing at the pure ecstasy of it.

But magic was for getting things done; magic was quick and simple and clean. Sometimes Bellatrix didn't want to be clean. Sometimes the moment called for more than magic, more than the mercy of a simple Avada Kedavra. Sometimes the Dark Lord lost his temper.

"Where are they?" Bella's Lord thundered, his hands trembling as he screamed, as his eyes gleamed red with an anger beyond imagining. Bellatrix trembled beside him, not because she was frightened, but because his wrath made her feel giddy. She prayed that the filthy bit of garbage before them would not have the answers her Lord sought.

And, of course, he didn't, because nobody seemed to know where the Potters were, and the Dark Lord had long since lost his patience with the search. Bellatrix laughed when her Lord reached out a shaking hand towards her, towards his most faithful and adoring servant. She gladly withdrew her silver dagger and placed it carefully, lovingly, in her Lord's fingers.

Bella loved her Lord's power and might, the sparkling magic that flowed through his veins, but sometimes they needed something a little more pointed, and nothing looked more beautiful than blood dripping onto the snow.

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of my time," the Dark Lord said once he was through, as the two of them stood looking down at their handiwork, as they admired the shine of red on white. "Shall we move on, my Bella?"

"Of course, my Lord," Bellatrix replied, taking his hand and following him home, as she always would.


End file.
